Sorry
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: When an argument between everyone's favorite elementals causes a rift in their friendship, can they patch things up in order to save the world?  A/N: Redone a little


**A/N: here in this st****ory is a side of Gaia you haven't seen before**

She didn't know how everything suddenly got out of control, one minute she and the Planeteers were talking, the next thing they all knew they were fighting for their lives against; Hoggish Greedly and Rigger, Dr. Blight and Mal, Looten Plunder, Venomous Skumm, Zarm, Sly Sludge and Duke Nukeum. Groaning, Gaia struggled to stand

"This is getting us nowhere" she muttered.

She looked over at the Planeteers who weren't moving, they were spread out and unconscious from the fight

"This is too easy" she heard Duke Nukeum say

"That's because she's the only one still standing" Looten Plunder said

"Funny how she hasn't tried to call Captain Planet yet" Zarm said

"That's because she can't only the Planet Pests can" Venomous Skumm said

"Besides she too weak to" Sly Sludge added.

Gaia wobbled slightly as she made her way over to the Planeteers

"Uh-uh ah where do you think you're going Earth Momma?" she heard Dr. Blight ask.

Gaia raised her hands and shot her powers at the group of villains who went flying; she hurried to the Planeteers and checked their pulses. Thankfully they were still alive, she knew since they were down they wouldn't be able to call Captain Planet who wasn't speaking to her at the moment. They had had a fight over the Planeteers and how long they were going to stay around

**Flashback**

_Gaia was tending to the__ plants on her island, her home, talking to Suchi the monkey who belonged to Ma-ti_

_"__What do you say we snack on apples after this?" she asked the monkey._

_Suchi began responding making monkey sounds which Gaia was able to translate as__: _

_*****__**Yeah, I'm hungry. And I'd love some apples***_

_"__Okay let'__s finish up first, my friend" Gaia said as they walked to the roses._

_As they continued, Gaia hummed under breath and a smile lit up her facial features. All of the sudden, the sound of footsteps was heard approaching. Turning, both monkey and spirit saw Captain Planet walking towards them. Mother Nature waved and laughed as Suchi jumped up and down_

_"__Gaia, can we talk?" he asked her stopping in front of her_

_"__Of course" she replied._

_Suchi began screeching_

_***Well I'**__**ll leave you two alone**_**_*_**

_He hurried off and Gaia laughed as she watched him go off before looking back at Planet and then noticing he looked slightly hesitant_

_"__Something wrong CP?" she asked him._

_Captain __Planet remained quiet staring at her, a rather troubled yet unsure look on his face and she suddenly didn't like this awkward silence. She knew he wanted to say something but apparently, he didn't know how. Gaia crossed her arms over her chest, in an uncomfortable manner. She soon decided she needed to know what was troubling him_

_"__Okay CP, you're starting to scare me, what's the matter?" Gaia said_

_"__How long do you plan on keeping the Planeteers around?" he asked her._

_Gaia raised an eyebrow__, of all of the things she had been expecting, this was last thing to have crossed her mind as a question he would bring up_

_"__Awhile, why?" she replied, wondering where this was leading to._

_They never had this conversation and if she thought about, she never really did, as selfish as it sounded_

_"__I think we should let them go soon, we can't keep them here forever. They're growing up and they might wanna do other things" Captain Planet said._

_Gaia__ blinked, had she heard right? He wanted the Planeteers to go? To live normal lives? Wasn't this their life, saving the world and living here with her on Hope Island with him too?_

_"__The Planeteers aren't going anywhere they're staying here" she said._

_Captain __Planet sighed_

_"__Listen, we can always recruit new Planeteers. I'm just saying that when we recruited them they were young and still are and have yet to live their lives to the fullest. We should let them do that and maybe recruit new Planeteers older ones this time" he explained._

_Gaia couldn't believe what she was hearing and scoffed_

_"__The Planeteers aren't going anywhere. Besides, they love staying here" she argued back _

_"__Look I know you love them like children, we both do, but children grow up and you can't keep them from venturing out into the world. Maybe every so often you can check in on them, ask them how their new lifestyles are" Captain Planet argued back._

_Gaia felt__ a sudden anger being built up. Normally, she was able to keep her emotions, particularly anger in check but even spirits, especially Mother Nature could get angry_

_"__I am not letting them go, they are my children and they are fighting for our earth and if you say anything that will change their minds then so help me Planet I will blast you into the next millennia" she threatened_

_"__What has gotten into you?" he asked her, startled._

_He knew his best friend but this was something he rarely saw, she was angry and she knew that he knew that he was right but frankly, she was being rather stubborn._

_Gaia rolled her eyes_

_"__Nothing" she snapped._

_Captain __Planet was fed up, this was getting ridiculous. He thought she, of all people, would understand where he was coming from. He wasn't going to stand around here and listen to her act this_

_"__Okay, if you're going to act like this then fine. But call me when the real Gaia comes back" Captain Planet said angrily storming off_

_"__Jerk" she muttered under her breath_

**End Flashback**

Gaia couldn't believe how much of a bitch she had been, she wasn't sure what had gotten into her earlier when she completely lost it at him and now she regretted it. Problem was he wasn't talking to her. Sure, she could summon him using the Planeteers rings and he'd save the world but he wouldn't talk to her. It was worth a try. Using her powers, she raised the five arms of each of the Planeteers

"Let our powers combine, Earth" she started.

The green elemental power shot out of Kwame's ring

"Fire" the red elemental power shot out of Wheeler's ring

"Wind" the white elemental power shot out of Linka's ring

"Water" the blue elemental power shot out of Gi's ring

"Heart" and the yellow elemental power shot out of Ma-ti's ring.

Gaia watched as the elemental ring powers came together and she heard the familiar voice

"By Your Powers Combined I Am Captain Planet" he said emerging.

He looked at the Eco-Villains who were glaring at him

"Hmm let's see 123456789 against…" he trailed off looking back only to discover Gaia was only one standing and the Planeteers were down "2, interesting. Oh well" he said flying towards the Eco-Villains as Gaia threw an energy blast hitting Dr. Blight, Venomous Skumm and Sly Sludge sending them flying

"I think you guys are all washed out" Captain Planet said as he flying into the ocean and turning into a big wave which came ashore crashing onto the Eco-Villains.

Gaia was battling against Dr. Blight while Venomous Skumm and Sly Sludge were down

"What's the matter, Earth Momma, missing your hubby?" Dr. Blight asked shooting at Gaia who dived out of the way

"He's not my husband, he's my best friend and the nicest most caring best friend I could ask for" Gaia replied shooting at Dr. Blight and sending her flying.

Dr. Blight got back up, smirking

"But if my eyes didn't deceive me, he sent you a glare when he came out. Looks like our favorite elementals are fighting, how sad" she said laughing.

Gaia growled and summoned a cloud and struck Dr. Blight with lightning, who collapsed

"Good riddance" Gaia muttered as she turned to find Captain Planet was outnumbered and struggling to stay standing due to being covered in so much toxic waste.

Enraged, she ran to Captain Planet's aid standing in front of him

"If you wanna kill Captain Planet you're gonna have to go through me first" she said angrily

"And us" she heard.

She looked around to see the Planeteers were standing on either side of her; Kwame, Gi and Ma-ti on her left and Wheeler and Linka on her right

"Planeteers but how?" she asked them.

Ma-ti looked at her smiling

"Let's just say Suchi is one smart monkey" he replied

"You guys are going down" Wheeler said cracking his knuckles and glaring at the Eco-Villains

"Oh yeah? And what are you Teenage Dupes going to do about it?" Duke Nukeum asked them.

Linka joined hands with Wheeler who joined hands with Gaia who joined hands with Ma-ti who joined hands with Gi who joined hands with Kwame and the Planeteers felt a strange flow of energy surging through them

"This" Gaia replied.

Gaia's powers began to grow stronger as they all stayed linked up hand in hand. Linka felt someone grab her left hand and looked next to her to see Captain Planet who smiled at her before they both looked back at the Eco-Villains

"Shocking news everyone… I'm Baaaaack" he said.

The power grew stronger and when Duke Nukeum went to shoot radiation at the group a force field went up

"Well now isn't this interesting, 7 against 6. Na na na na na we have a force field" Planet taunted the Eco Villains as the Planeteers and Gaia laughed.

Suddenly both Planet and Gaia let go, Captain Planet flew over to Gaia and they joined hands, power surging even stronger through them. The Planeteers watched as Captain Planet and Gaia suddenly began to meld together into one

"What in the world?" Linka asked as they watched on in shock, a huge lot of power flew out and blasted the remaining Eco-Villains sending them flying and crashing to the ground.

The Planeteers cheered as Gaia and Captain Planet un-melded and let go of each other's hands facing the Planeteers

"Are they… dead?" Kwame asked them.

Gaia shook her head

"No, but that should leave them all in a coma for awhile" Captain Planet replied.

As the Planeteers cheered them on, Gaia decided it was time to talk with her companion

"CP can I…can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked hesitantly.

Everyone quieted down looking between the elementals; Captain Planet looked at Gaia and noticed she had regret in her eyes. The Planeteers headed back quietly to the Crystal Chambers, Captain Planet watched them as did Gaia.

When they were out of sight, Gaia decided to speak

"CP look at me" she started but he didn't look at her "Derek please look at me?" she begged.

Captain Planet looked back at her when he heard her use his real name, that was rarely spoken actually it hadn't been spoken in years. When he turned his head, Gaia noticed his facial features were hardened in anger

"I want to apologize for my sudden outburst and my stubborn and irrational behavior towards you earlier on today, I had no right and I don't know what came over me. You were right, we have to let the Planeteers go eventually and get new ones but not just yet give them a month or so. I know I'm rambling but what I'm really trying to say is that I'm sorry, I'm really truly sorry. And if it is possible can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" she explained.

Captain Planet didn't say anything which scared Gaia a little but what he did next caught her off guard completely, he kissed her. Shocked was what she felt but that ended as she relaxed and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Captain Planet broke the kiss and looked at Gaia who slowly opened her eyes, he smiled at her

"You're forgiven, I knew you'd come around eventually" he said.

Gaia was relieved

"I love you Derek, you know that? Always have and always will" she said

"Funny you should mention that" he began causing Gaia to raise an eyebrow questioningly "I love you too Gaia" he finished and just as she opened her mouth to say something, Captain Planet kissed her again causing Gaia to remain silent and kiss him back.

**The End**


End file.
